Com alguém que se odeia
by R.Crazy
Summary: Shizuo acorda algemado em um beco. Na sua frente está Izaya que diz que só quer se divertir, afinal "Fazer sexo com alguém que se odeia deve ser muito interessante". Primeira fic de Drrr, yaoi/lemon.


**Aviso**: Durarara!! Não me pertence e essa fanfic contém yaoi explícito. Se não sabe o que é, recomendo que a leia de olhos fechados ;)

* * *

– Shizu-chan... Shizu-chaaan... Acorda... – Uma voz dizia alto parecendo estar se divertindo. – Não tem graça se você não tiver acordado... – ele dizia sínico.

O loiro abriu lentamente os olhos ainda um pouco tonto. Estava escuro, pelo visto estava em um dos becos de Ikebukuro. Suas mãos estavam presas por algemas que estavam pregadas em uma parede atrás de si. Reconheceu finalmente a pessoa de pé a sua frente, realmente aquilo só poderia ser coisa dele.

– Izaya, seu maldito! O que infernos pretende agora!? Você vai se ver comigo!!! – O loiro gritava parecendo ter se recuperado do que quer que fosse.

– Que pena... Para o seu azar, eu só quero me divertir um pouquinho essa noite... E acho que você também vai gostar... – ele respondeu se abaixando levando sua faca perto do pescoço de Shizuo.

– Como você me prendeu aqui?

– Eu só tive que colocar uma coisinha na sua bebida enquanto você brigava com aqueles caras naquele bar... Fácil, não? Você fica bastante idiota quando briga, sabia? – Ele respondeu com um leve sorriso.

– Maldito! – O loiro ameaçou cerrando os dentes tentando se soltar em vão.

– Mas... Até que eu gosto de te ver assim... – o moreno falou enquanto direcionava sua faca ao colarinho do outro. – Esse olhar de ódio em mim... Isso me deixa com vontade de...

– O que vai fazer comigo?! – o outro perguntava sem se abalar, mesmo com aquela faca tão próxima de si. Mas Izaya apenas sorriu maliciosamente e usou dela para rasgar a camisa de Shizuo de baixo para cima e com suas mãos retirou o tecido do caminho para a bela visão que era aquele abdômen definido.

– O que você está fazendo?! – Agora Shizuo estava preocupado, um corte profundo daquela faca em um ponto vital poderia levar até ele a morte.

– Por quê essa cara de assustado? – Izaya respondeu indo em direção ao ouvido do outro. – Eu disse que só quero me divertir... – Sussurrou lambendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro. – E que você também iria gostar...

O loiro sentiu um calafrio com aquelas palavras seguido daquele gesto um tanto... Inusitado. Afinal se Izaya não pretendia machucá-lo, o que pretendia fazer consigo? Surpreendeu-se com os dedos do outro indo de seu pescoço e repousando sobre seus mamilos, começando a brincar com eles. – Mas o quê?

– Você realmente tem um ótimo corpo Shizu-chan... – o moreno falou antes de abocanhar o mamilo esquerdo do loiro.

– Izaya você... – o loiro surpreendeu-se em como aquela sensação era estranha e ao mesmo tempo agradável. – Fi-Ficou louco...?

O moreno apenas trocou de mamilos lambendo o direito em círculos enquanto excitava o outro com os dedos. Parou e olhou para o homem a sua frente, somente para admirar suas bochechas ficarem rubras. Aquilo iria ficar ainda melhor. Desceu sua mão direita para seu baixo ventre alisando de leve o membro já desperto sobre a roupa de Shizuo.

– Izaya, qual o seu problema? Pare com isso, o que pretende fazer?

– Pensei que já tinha ficado claro para você... – Izaya chegou perto do rosto do loiro só para ver sua reação e sussurrou – Eu quero fazer sexo com você, Shizu-chan... – respondeu sorrindo levemente.

– O quê!!! – o loiro gritou. – Mas que tipo de piada é essa eim, Izaya!?

– Por que acha tão difícil de acreditar?

– "Por que?" – o outro repetiu furioso. – Para começar nós somos homens e isso não teria nexo algum! Em segundo e tão importante quanto, nós nos odiamos, entendeu? ODIAMOS! E esse tipo de coisa só é feita com pessoas que se- Shizuo não pode terminar a frase, foi cortado por um beijo. A surpresa fora tanta que mal conseguia pensar direito, passado o choque se separou ofegante. – Qual o seu problema?!

– Você esta certo Shizu-chan, nós nos odiamos e sabe o que seria o máximo? – sorriu – Fazer aquilo... Sim... Com alguém que definitivamente se odeia... Seria no mínimo interessante, não acha?

– Você é louco.

– Sim, Shizu-chan... Louco por você. – Izaya respondeu desabotoando a calça do loiro. – Assim como você é louco por mim... – continuou puxando o zíper com os dentes em um gesto sensual. Colocou o membro ereto de Shizuo para fora começando a alisá-lo levemente.

– Izaya... Por favor... – o loiro cerrou os olhos não querendo ver aquela cena. – Pare com isso.

– Com a droga que eu te dei isso deve ser bem desconfortável... Não tem jeito a não ser fazê-lo. – o moreno respondeu enquanto sua mão subia e descia lentamente.

– Não tem problema, apenas pare com isso...

– Pare de tentar me convencer... Você sabe que eu não vou voltar atrás, não é? – o loiro apenas manteve-se de olhos fechados. Seu corpo queimava, implorava por mais daqueles toques, mas não admitiria isso por mais que fosse verdade. – Além disso... Se continuar com os olhos fechados, vai perder um grande show aqui... – o moreno comentou lambendo a cabeça de seu pênis.

– Ah! – Shizuo se surpreendeu ao toque da língua molhada e quente de Izaya, que apenas lambeu mais e mais, chupando-o. Não conseguiu resistir a tentação de abrir os olhos e se deparar com tal cena tão excitante. O moreno envolveu o membro do maior com sua boca, percorrendo toda a sua extensão para depois usar de sua língua de baixo até em cima, provocando-o com seus lábios, colocando-o em sua boca novamente e tento suas mãos ajudando em seu trabalho. – I...zaya!!! – Shizuo não conseguia pensar direito, seu corpo apenas queria mais e mais daquele prazer, da boca tão irresistível do moreno. Sua voz saía entrecortada devido à sua rápida respiração. – Iza...

– Isso, fale meu nome mais alto Shizu-chan... – o moreno falou antes de voltar ao seu trabalho.

– Pare... Se você continuar... – mas isso apenas não passava de um sinal para Izaya aumentar a velocidade das carícias.

– Goza para mim, Shizuo.

– Não...Para, Izaya... Se você... – O loiro mal conseguia dizer aquelas palavras, mas na verdade implorava mentalmente para que o outro não parasse. – Eu vou...!! Eu!! – E finalmente o líquido encheu a boca o moreno que se deliciou com a recompensa por seu trabalho e ouviu os gemidos de prazer vindos do loiro.

Izaya chegou perto do rosto do outro contemplando aquela bela expressão no rosto de Shizuo que ainda respirava rápido, estando com os olhos fechados.

– Foi bom, não foi? – o moreno sussurrou rouco, seus olhos estavam entreabertos e tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. – E foi com alguém que você odeia... – continuou envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço do outro o beijando. Continuou preenchendo de beijos a área em volta do rosto até chegar a boca, que foi surpreendentemente correspondido. Shizuo não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas sentira uma grande vontade de não estar preso para poder abraçar Izaya. Apenas abriu a boca um pouco mais para deixar a língua habilidosa do outro explorar cada canto de sua boca. Não entendia o que estava fazendo, se era o momento ou talvez... Não odiasse tanto o moreno como pensava. Porém se surpreendeu com algo no meio do beijo dos dois, eram... Os dedos da mão direita de Izaya?

– O que... – o loiro perguntou.

– Pensou mesmo que eu ia parar por aqui? – Izaya riu. – Vai me dizer que... – sussurrou lambendo seus dedos sensualmente – você não quer me foder? – perguntou enquanto enfiava seu indicador na boca do loiro circundando sua língua.

O moreno tirou seu casaco e desabotoou sua calça, retirando-a revelando sua ereção. Colocou-se de joelhos para frente de Shizuo ainda lubrificando seus dedos. – Não quer ver... Eu enfiá-los? – provocou o moreno. Shizuo já tinha entrado no jogo do outro, resolveu aceitar a proposta.

– Sim, por favor.

– Já que você pediu com jeitinho... – o moreno respondeu dando meia volta amostrando seu orifício rosado para o loiro. Na verdade não queria que ele visse seu rosto pois apesar de tudo o que fizera, estava com vergonha naquele momento. Também não daria a ele o prazer de vê-lo sendo penetrado, não tão cedo. Começou a enfiar o primeiro, conteu um gemido para então continuar. Com o primeiro dentro de si, colocou aos poucos mais um e depois o último. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e suas bochechas estavam ficando cada vez mais vermelhas. Movia seus dedos lentamente para que seu corpo se acostumasse.

– Izaya... Eu quero ver o seu rosto. – falou o loiro.

– Eu também... quero ver o seu... Shizu-chan... – o moreno respondeu retirando seus dedos de dentro de si. Olhou para o outro vendo que já estava desperto. Caminhou até ele se ajoelhando e guiando o membro do maior para dentro de si. Começou a sentar lentamente, aos poucos se deixando preencher pelo loiro. – Shizu-chan você é... Tão grande! – disse Izaya deixando que o pênis do outro entrasse completamente dentro de si. – Ah! – ele não conseguiu conter. Shizuo por sua vez estava deslumbrado, não só pela sensação de penetrar Izaya que era por si só indescritível, mas a expressão deste era incrível também. Suas bochechas estavam rubras, ele suava e sua boca estava entreaberta por causa de sua respiração pesada e uma leve expressão de dor e prazer denunciavam o que ele sentia, ele era apenas aquilo o que aparentava e Shizuo nunca pode vê-lo tão nitidamente como naquele momento.

O moreno começou a subir e descer lentamente. Estava adorando a expressão de prazer no rosto do loiro a sua frente. Cada vez que descia o loiro parecia gostar mais, Izaya só amostrava seu rosto em um momento tão íntimo porque assim poderia ver o de Shizuo também, e parece que o outro finalmente entendera o motivo do "fazer sexo com alguém que se odeia". O loiro queria se soltar daquelas algemas, para poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e quem sabe, fazer aquilo com ele em um ritmo maior.

Porém o moreno subitamente parou de se mover.

– Você quer que eu continue, Shizu-chan? – Izaya perguntou sínico. – Por que não pede? Vamos eu quero ouvir você dizer "Por favor mova-se Izaya, sem você eu não consigo gozar." – o moreno riu maliciosamente. Mas o loiro apenas fechou os olhos e um leve sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios.

– Agora você conseguiu me irritar. – ele falou baixo. – IZAYA! – ele gritou quebrando as algemas. – Parece que o efeito da droga passou! – ele riu diabolicamente.

O moreno por sua vez ficou apavorado, pois agora parecia que Shizuo iria lhe matar. O loiro o encarava com ódio e tinha uma veia em sua testa que latejava denunciando sua raiva.

– Calma Shizuo! Eu ia me mover eu juro! – o moreno tentava convencê-lo em meio ao pânico. – Eu não ia agüentar por muito tempo, eu também tenho que gozar um dia e- mas o moreno não pode terminar a frase, foi jogado no chão tendo o loiro por cima de si.

– Agora você vai ver Izaya...

O moreno por sua vez ficou mais apavorado ainda com a declaração, contudo foi surpreendido por um beijo profundo e molhado. Quando o ar lhes faltou separaram-se e Shizuo começou a se mover dentro de Izaya lento no começo, mas aumentando a freqüência das estocadas. Lambeu um dos mamilos do moreno dando-lhe leves mordidas pelo corpo. Provou de seu pescoço, adorando a parte entre ele e o ombro chupando-o e começou a masturbar o moreno no mesmo ritmo que se movia.

– Agora... – falou o loiro aumentando ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas. – Diga que adora ser fodido por mim, Izaya!

– Eu... ado-ro ser fo-fodido por você... – Izaya mal conseguia falar naquela onda de sensações. Estava sendo tocado em um ponto dentro de si que lhe provocava imenso prazer a cada estocada que o loiro lhe fazia.

– Diga o meu nome.

– Eu adoro ser fodido por... Você Shizuo!

– Que adora... Ter esse cuzinho apertado penetrado por mim.

– Eu adoro que Shizuo... Penetre... – Izaya tentava concluir a frase com dificuldade em meio aquela situação, mas internamente adorava falar aquelas obscenidades que o deixava cada vez mais excitado.

– Peça mais.

– Por favor... mais Shizuooo... ahn... – O loiro adorou ver Izaya, aquela pessoa que tanto odiava com aquela expressão no rosto, indefeso, pedindo por mais e chamando seu nome. Ele retirou seu membro, para depois enfiá-lo de uma vez, repetindo o processo deixando Izaya louco. Aumentou as estocadas ao máximo. – Ahnnn... Shi... Shizuo! Eu-eu vou!!

– Eu também... Vamos... juntos!

– Sim... Shizu-ooo- Izaya gritou não conseguindo se conter ao mesmo tempo que o loiro.

– Izayaaaa...!!!

Chegaram juntos ao clímax. A barriga do moreno foi lambuzada com seu próprio semem, e seu interior com o do maior. O loiro deixou-se cair em cima do outro. Ambos ainda muito extasiados e respirando descompassadamente. Izaya apenas envolveu o maior em seus braços aproveitando até o último momento antes que ele fosse embora e voltassem a brigar.

– Você... é definitivamente louco Izaya... – comentou o loiro olhando nos olhos do outro. – Mas eu odeio admitir... fazer sexo com alguém que se odeia é... – beijou-o levemente antes de terminar a frase.

– Que se odeia... não é? – Izaya repetiu as palavras do outro com um leve brilho triste no olhar. Shizuo se surpreendeu, o que fora aquela expressão repentina? – É... eu gostei. – o moreno falou mudando o semblante com um leve sorriso. – E você?

– Também.

Izaya se levantou pegando suas roupas vestindo-as. Tirou uma chave do bolso e a jogou para que o loiro retirasse as algemas apropriadamente. – Então... Podemos fazer de novo... Um dia desses? – Izaya perguntou sem encarar o outro que logo entendeu que estava com vergonha.

– Sim.

A verdade era que o moreno não o odiava tanto assim. Somente não tinha coragem de dizer o contrário a ele. Preferia fazer aquela loucura do que dizer a verdade a Shizuo mas só poder fazer algo como aquilo com o loiro era suficiente para ele. E saber que o outro não o odiava a ponto de conseguir fazer sexo com ele o deixava realmente feliz. Pelo menos o dia em que reunisse coragem para lhe dizer a verdade.

O moreno começou a caminhar em uma direção qualquer deixando Shizuo e cada um seguiu seu caminho, mas certamente se encontrariam na manhã seguinte.

– Desculpe Izaya... parece que não te odeio tanto. – Shizuo falou consigo voltando para casa.

Talvez Izaya não precisasse se preocupar em se confessar, já que Shizuo não manteria aquele segredo por muito tempo.

* * *

Primeira fanfic de Durarara!! E é uma yaoi, rated M! O_o Eu não tenho jeito mesmo... Enfim, yaoi desse casal não pode ser melosinho. Acho que é por isso que tanta gente gosta deles ^^ Sempre imaginei que se rolasse algo entre os dois seria por iniciativa do Izaya, que é um uke sádico, adoro esses ukes! ^^Eu tentei fazer o menos romântica possível, pra ficar mais realista(?), mas mesmo assim não consegui dando um final feliz XD Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
